My Special Someone
by Namida.Kira
Summary: A pesar de que sabía que solo era una ensoñación, una mera ilusión que probablemente jamás se haría realidad. Él también lo quería. Él también quería tener a su propia "persona especial". Él también quería tener a esa persona que le quisiera incondicionalmente. Él también quería tener a esa persona que no se asustara a causa de él o su fuerza. (ATENCION: IZUO (Izaya x Shizuo) ÒwÓ)


Hi There, Kira Desu~!... (^0^)/

Como han estado~?... ~(*3*)~

He aqui una repentina idea qe me ha llegado a mi desquiciada cabeza y no me la he podido quitar en semanas hasta que por fin decidi escribirla... xD

Pd; este cap es probablemente un tanto corto dado qe es la intro, demo intentare hacerlo mas largos en el futuro... U/3/ú

Y bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooo….ahora siiiiiiiiiiiii….. Disfruten del cap~!... (ÔwÔ)/

...

...

...

Capitulo 1; Monstruo

...

...

...

A pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, él, Heiwajima Shizuo, odiaba la violencia.

...

En un inicio creyó que todo era culpa de los demás. Y luego, poco a poco, comenzó a culparse a sí mismo.

...

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber sino?

...

Tal vez todo lo que ocurría en su vida era a causa de haber sido un "niño malo" cuando era pequeño y haberle dado tantos problemas a sus padres y su hermano pequeño, Kasuka.

...

A decir verdad, no estaba realmente seguro de nada...

Solo sabía que era a causa de esa fuerza sobrehumana que poseía que se encontraba solo. Que era a causa de esa fuerza sobrenatural que la gente le observaba de lejos, como si fuera alguna clase de peste, murmurando sobre él, e importándoles muy poco si él podía oírles o no.

...

¿Realmente había hecho algo malo?

¿Acaso su mera existencia era un error?

...

Heiwajima Shizuo, creció haciéndose esas preguntas una y otra vez.

...

Al menos así fue hasta que llego a la escuela secundaria donde conoció a Kishitani Shinra; un excéntrico niño con un extraño gusto por cualquier cosa referida a la medicina, pero sobretodo, su mejor amigo. Su primer y único amigo. La primera persona fuera de su familia, que se atrevió a acercarse a él y hablarle.

Si bien sabía que era un poco distraído, y que a veces lograba asustarle con sus arranques explosivos cada vez que se molestaba por algo, Shinra continúo a su lado a pesar de todo. Probablemente y ello se debía principalmente a su extraño deseo de querer diseccionarle… Pero aun así, él había estado allí cada vez que le había necesitado. Demostrándole en innumerables ocasiones que, aun y cuando se comportaba de forma tan irresponsable, siempre podría contar con el cuándo se tratara de un asunto serio. Algo que, debía de admitir, le costó bastante tiempo procesar en su momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener una familia amorosa, la cual perdonaba cada uno de los desastres ocasionados por su anormal fuerza, y un despreocupado amigo que se mantenía a su lado; Shizuo no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba.

Aun y cuando en un inicio no lograba comprender que era ese "algo" que le hacía falta, un día lo comprendió de repente.

...

...

Flash~Back

...

...

\- Ne, Shizuo-kun, ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana?... Quiero presentarte a alguien~ - Dijo Shinra un día mientras se encontraban en la azotea disfrutando de sus almuerzos.

\- ¿Mmm? … ¿Quién? – Pregunto el rubio, mordiendo un pedazo de su pan saborizado, el cual había comprado en la cafetería.

\- "Mi persona especial"~ - Le respondió cantarín el castaño mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abría paso en su rosto.

...

...

Fin Flash~Back

...

...

Ese día habían estado hablando de como irían a casa de Shinra al día siguiente. Mayormente siendo Shinra el que hablaba, mientras que Shizuo se preguntaba una y otra vez quien podría ser esa persona a la cual su amigo consideraba tan "especial" y que, como el nombre lo decía, lograba poner ese brillo tan "especial" en la mirada de este, la cual podía ser apreciada incluso a través de las gafas del castaño.

Incluso ahora le causaba gracia el hecho de que, entre todas las locas posibilidades en las cuales había pensado, jamás había considerado a alguien como Celty. Y es que él ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los Dullahan hasta ese momento.

...

...

Flash~Back

...

...

\- Tadaima~ - Grito Shinra apenas entraron en el apartamento, el cual parecía estar vacío, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Shizuo antes de que una mujer vestida completamente de negro y con un casco apareciera en la entrada, siendo rápidamente abrazada por el castaño - Oh, Celty~… ¿Me has extraño~?...Me haces tan feliz~ - Repetía sin cesar, olvidándose por completo de su rubio acompañante.

(*Shinra, ¿Quién es el?*) – Eran las palabras que podían leerse en el celular que sostenía la mujer.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! – Liberando a Celty de su abrazo y señalando hacia Shizuo, les presento – Celty, él es Shizuo, mi "A.M.I.G.O" - Dijo haciendo un increíble énfasis en la palabra, para luego señalar a la mujer a su lado - Shizuo, ella es Celty, mi futura esposa~- Ronroneó, abrazando a la mujer por la cintura y dejando un beso en su cuello, ganándose como resultado un muy buen golpe en el abdomen por parte de su amada.

En medio de su típica "pelea matrimonial", el casco de Celty cayera al suelo, dejando al descubierto su inexistente cabeza.

Olvidándose por completo de que su rubia audiencia aún se encontraba presente, viendo atónito todo el espectáculo.

...

...

Fin Flash~Back

...

...

Fue ahí cuando lo entendió.

A pesar de que sabía que solo era una ensoñación, una mera ilusión que probablemente jamás se haría realidad. Él también lo quería.

Él también quería tener a su propia "persona especial".

Él también quería tener a esa persona que le quisiera incondicionalmente.

Él también quería tener a esa persona que no se asustara a causa de él o su fuerza.

Él también quería tener a esa persona que sin importar qué, no le abandonara… que se mantuviera a su lado… y que a pesar de todo, no le importara que el fuera un…

 **MONSTRUO**

...

...

...

...

...

Asi qeee~….. ¿Alabanzas/Tomatazos?... (?

Y si de esas casualidades de la vida alguna/o de ustedes tiene ganas de ponerse en contacto conmigo, aquí les dejo my sepsy Facebook (" Facebook kira . namida . 16 ") y my sensual Twitter ("Twitter Namida_Kira")…y my super vejestorio de correo electrónico (? ("Namida_Kira (inserte aquí el arroba… xD) Hotmail . com")

Espero recibir algún mensajito~…. No sean malitas/os!... TT^TT

#Kira_Out!#


End file.
